Birthday
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: No espero que el incienso que le llevó Naruto en verdad sirviera, pero, agradecía el gesto que tuvo en su cumpleaños. A veces una simple decisión podía cambiarlo todo y el olor a madera quemada era solo el inicio. [KakaObi]
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Estoy con un nuevo fic .3./ Como siempre KakaObi como la principal .3./ Pero tendrá Sasunaru más adelante como una pareja secundaria ^^

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kakashi!

* * *

" **De corazones y sus deseos"**

Kakashi se rascó la cabeza con pereza y dejo salir un bostezo. Detestaba el trabajo de escritorio, realmente no quería ser hokage, pero prácticamente se lo habían impuesto y no le había quedado otra alternativa. Y ahí estaba, 15 de Setiembre, el día de su cumpleaños, firmando documentos, aprobando misiones, formando equipos… y muchas otras cosas que lo aburrían con solo pensar en que tenía que hacerlo. Preferiría mil veces estar leyendo sus libros en vez de eso, además sus ingratos alumnos ni siquiera lo habían ido a ver durante todo el día. Ya había anochecido desde hace unas horas.

En realidad no esperaba ninguna fiesta o lo que fuera, pero con una felicitación bastaba, lo que sirviera como excusa para dejar de trabajar estaba bien. Llevaba tres años siendo hokage y seguía detestando el trabajo, no menospreciaba la labor pero no era algo que tenía planeado. Nunca había querido serlo, ya estaba deseando el momento de pasarle el título a Naruto. Se estiró en su silla y se preguntó si Naruto sabría que no todo de ser hokage era tan bonito como él imaginaba. Hatake se permitió formar una sonrisa leve en su rostro, estaba completamente seguro que Uzumaki no estaba plenamente consciente de ello. Puso su barbilla sobre el dorso de su mano derecha, nada más por ocio se permitió pensar en si Obito estaba consciente de lo difícil y duro que era ser Hokage y llegó a la conclusión que nadie era completamente consciente hasta llegar a serlo.

Kakashi empezó a firmar documentos de nuevo al sentir unas presencias que se acercaban―¡Felicidades, Kakashi-sensei!―el peliplateado sonrió levemente al ver entrar a Naruto junto a Sakura con un pequeño pastel en sus manos.

―Gracias―dijo con simpleza para después ponerse de pie. Algunos huesos sonaron y se sintió terriblemente viejo, apenas tenía 34, pero sentía que ese trabajo lo estaba haciendo envejecer realmente rápido.

―Lo voy a partir―dijo Sakura mientras lo partía en tres pedacitos―. Es de chocolate―la de ojos verdes tenía una sonrisa cuando se lo dio.

―No debieron molestarse, se ve delicioso―sonrió poniéndose una mano en la máscara, ajeno a los rostros ansiosos de sus dos alumnos. Un sonido de algo cayéndose los hizo girarse, un gato de color negruzco había botado un libro―. Gracias, estuvo delicioso, oh y ahí estabas―Kakashi ni reparó en los rostros decepcionados de sus alumnos sino que se dirigió hacia el gato para tomarlo en sus brazos.

Sakura suspiró―. ¿Y ese gato?―cuestionó para intentar quitarse la frustración que se cargaba.

―Un día llegó por la ventana―dijo con simpleza.

Naruto se acercó―. ¿Tiene nombre?―cuestionó observando los ojos negros del gato que parecía cómodo en los brazos del mayor.

Kakashi prefirió mentir, no era muy sano decir que le había puesto Obito al gato―. Por el momento no, simplemente es gato―explicó mientras se alzaba de hombros. En realidad si le recordaba a Obito, era despistado y algo torpe, cualidades raras en un gato, además era algo tierno, sí, le recordaba a Obito, pero a su Obito de antes.

―¡Es lindo-ttebayo!―Naruto sonrió mostrando su dentadura perfecta. Sakura asintió ante las palabras del rubio.

La pelirosa suspiró mientras veía el reloj que colgaba de la pared―. Debo irme, mi turno de noche en el hospital está por empezar, habríamos venido más temprano si Naruto no se hubiera perdido como por dos horas―Sakura le dio una mirada asesina al rubio―y él era el que tenía el pastel―Haruno suspiró.

Kakashi hizo un gesto con la mano―. No importa, gracias y ve con cuidado, Sakura―se despidió el Sexto Hogake.

―¡Felicidades de nuevo, Kakashi-sensei!―Sakura se fue cerrando la puerta.

Kakashi dirigió su mirada a Naruto que estaba bastante callado en realidad, lo había notado desde que este entró a su oficina― ¿Ocurre algo?―se decidió a preguntar tomando asiento en su silla. Obito estaba medio dormido en sus brazos.

Naruto suspiró mientras se rascaba la cabeza―. Kakashi-sensei, ¿usted alguna vez ha sentido que algo no va bien?

Kakashi múltiples veces había tenido esa sensación, pero no entendía a qué se refería el rubio―. ¿En qué sentido?

Uzumaki se dejó caer en una silla que estaba cerca de su escritorio―Yo…―la voz de Naruto murió en un susurro. Kakashi solo le dio un cabeceó a forma de dar a entender que estaba escuchando. Naruto tomo una bocanada de aire y la dejó salir―. No estoy muy seguro de haber aceptado los sentimientos de Hinata, a veces me siento perdido y yo… creo que lo hice porque todos esperaban eso―expresó frustrado mientras desordenaba su cabello.

Hatake puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto―. Si crees que no la amas no la ilusiones más, termina con esto antes de que todo terminen peor y la próxima más que decidas algo hazlo bien, lo que pienses también cuenta―dijo con simpleza el peligris soltando el hombro de Naruto.

Uzumaki asintió ante las palabras de su sensei―. ¡Tiene razón, Kakashi-sensei!―el rubio asintió animado de nuevo―. No me arrepiento de haberle comprado esto―el de ojos azules sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón unas ramitas de incienso.

Kakashi alzó una ceja―. ¿Incienso?

―¡No cualquier incienso!―Naruto parecía verdaderamente emocionado―. Se lo compre a una viejita después de ayudarla a cargar unas cosas, ella me dijo que sirve para cambiar lo que más deseé nuestro corazón, pero me dijo que solo servía en el cumpleaños de alguien que es cuando el alma está en contacto con los años pasados―trató de explicar Uzumaki.

Kakashi se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no decir que esa viejita lo había estafado, pero simplemente asintió―. Gracias―murmuró tomándolo.

―¡Hay que prenderlo-ttebayo!―Naruto sacó, otra vez, del bolsillo de su pantalón un encendedor., al parecer lo tenía planeado todo. El rubio sin importarle el desastre que estaba haciendo tomo un recipiente que contenía plumas y otras cosas y puso un incienso ahí para después prenderlo. Kakashi suspiró resignado.

Hatake alzó una ceja―. Huele a madera quemada.

Naruto frunció el ceño―No huele a nada―declaró con un puchero en los labios sin entender lo que quería decir su sensei.

De un momento a otro Kakashi se sintió extrañamente adormilado.

* * *

Obito se detuvo―. Creo que el Colmillo Blanco fue un gran héroe. Es cierto que los que se saltan las normas en el mundo ninja son considerados escoria, pero los que abandonas a sus amigos son peor que la escoria. Sí, soy ese tipo de escoria, romperé las reglas y si eso no es ser un ninja, ¡ese será mi ideal!― Kakashi se movió antes de siquiera pensarlo y tomo a Obito del brazo.

―Tienes razón, iremos por Rin―Uchiha pareció sorprendido, pero después asintió con fuerza.

Kakashi se sentía en una especie de sueño, eso ya lo había vivido muchas veces en múltiples pesadillas donde él seguía escogiendo lo mismo, pero esta vez sentía que lo podía cambiar todo. Rápidamente llegaron a la guarida de los tipos, detuvo a Obito que parecía a punto de darse unas palmaditas en las mejillas. En su cabeza ya tenía un plan.

Le hizo señas a Obito para que guardara silencio y que le ayudará a poner la trampa. Le asintió al pelinegro y este provoco un sonido. Al rato apareció el tipo y cayó en la trampa, unos kunais se incrustaron en el estómago de este. Realmente no le importaba que Obito todavía no despertará su sharingan, solo quería mantenerlo a salvo, por lo que con rapidez se lanzó a la yugular de ese tipo, detuvo el ataque que venía con potencia hacia él con una mano y con la otra lo apuñaló. Chasqueó la lengua al sentir el dolor provocado por las heridas que se abrían.

―Lo siento, soy un inútil―alzó la vista a ver a Obito llorando.

―Los ninjas no lloran―dijo con simpleza mientras se ponía de pie, podría curarse dentro de un rato―. Y tú eres un ninja, Obito―sabía que estaba fuera de su carácter de ese entonces, pero le sonrió levemente ganándose una mirada asombrada por parte del pelinegro.

Obito asintió ante las palabras dichas por Kakashi, en verdad quería dejar de ser un inútil e iba a dejar de serlo, no dejaría que su espíritu se viera afectado. No se dejaría doblegar. Cerró los ojos y los abrió, pestañeó confundido al ver como su chakra fluía―. Creo que…

―Has despertado el sharingan―Kakashi terminó de vendarse el brazo―. Es hora de irnos―Obito asintió ante las palabras del otro.

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la cueva con rapidez―. Su chakra está fluyendo de forma irregular―el pelinegro pareció preocupado.

―Debe estar en un tipo de genjutsu para que confiese más rápido―Kakashi observó al tipo con el que se había enfrentado antes―. Ten cuidado, él es bastante rápido―el poseedor del sharingan asintió.

Kakashi esta vez se iba a asegurar de realmente matarlo. Toda la pelea fue igual que la primera vez, pero justo cuando Obito corrió a rescatar a Rin, Kakashi incrustó con fuerza un kunai en la garganta del tipo. Lo observó por un rato y cuando concluyo que estaba verdaderamente muerto corrió en la dirección de sus dos compañeros de equipo.

Kakashi sacó a Rin del genjutsu en el que se encontraba―. Tranquila, Rin, hemos venido a rescatarte―informó Obito y empezaron a correr hacia la salida, esta vez el ninja enemigo descansaba inerte sobre la cueva. Salieron con rapidez y Hatake sintió como eran rodeados. Obito se detuvo notando a los refuerzos también―. Rin quédate atrás―la voz de Obito era seria. Kakashi no iba a permitir que ninguno de los dos saliera herido.

Sintió que la herida de su abrazo se abrió más al detener el ataque de un ninja. Estaba cansado pero no se iba a dar por vencido. En ese momento deseó tener la estatura que tenía cuando era mayor. Fue como si todo se pusiera en cámara lenta, un ninja iba a atacar a Obito mientras este bloqueaba a otros dos. Sintió el dolor atravesando su pierna y estomago cuando una especie de cadena llena de púas lo atrapo. Fue jalado con mucha fuerza y estrellado contra un árbol.

―¡Kakashi!―escuchó los gritos por parte de Rin y Obito. Su máscara se fue manchando de sangre mientras escupía un poco. Se permitió sonreír al ver como un rayo amarillo entraba en acción.

Apenas y fue consciente cuando Rin y Obito llegaron a su lado a paso apurado. Nohara había empezado a darle primeros auxilios con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, pero Kakashi solo veía como Obito tenía los puños apretados y llorando con fuerza― ¿Por qué?...―preguntó en un susurro.

Y Kakashi sonrió de nuevo con dulzura―. Porque Obito es mi persona más importante…―quiso tener una cámara para sacar una foto en ese momento, los ojos de Uchiha estaban completamente abiertos y seguían brillosos por las lágrimas, además de que tenía un suave sonrojo. Kakashi cerró los ojos sintiéndose completamente feliz.

* * *

Kakashi abrió los ojos encontrándose acostado en la cama de su departamento. Se sentó con lentitud y se permitió sonreír, ese había sido un buen sueño. Cansado como estaba no noto que su cama era más grande de lo que él recordaba. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo antes de irse a la torre Hokage. Intentó hacer memoria de cómo había llegado ahí, tal vez Naruto después de lo del incienso… Todo pensamiento murió cuando lo vio.

―¡Buenos días, Kakashi!―Obito sostenía un sartén. Llevaba una camisa suya que le quedaba algo grande y unos boxers negros. Kakashi tragó saliva, ¿acaso el sueño no había terminado?

―Buenos días…―dijo no muy convencido, las piernas al descubierto de Obito tampoco lo dejaban pensar muy bien. El pelinegro tenía el cabello más largo y alborotado de cuando lo vio en la guerra, también este parecía húmedo, pero, llevaba el mismo corte, además no tenía ninguna cicatriz y lucía mucho más joven. Se veía genial.

―¿Estás bien?―cuestionó el pelinegro sacando el sartén de fuego para después servir unos pancakes en un plato que estaba en la mesa―. ¿Estás nervioso por ser jonin-sensei?―Kakashi alzó una ceja perplejo―. Tranquilo, solo cuida al enano y Kushina no te cortará en cubitos, Minato-sensei no te hubiera encargado a Naruto si no supiera que puedes con él―Obito le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes―. Yo iré al hospital, la vieja quiere que le ayude con algo, esto de hacer misiones y el hospital me está cansando―se quejó el pelinegro―. Yo ya desayune, solo me cambió y me voy.

Kakashi asintió todavía procesando lo que había escuchado―. Tienes razón―fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Uchiha se acercó con una sonrisa―. Me gusta cuando me das la razón―Obito le bajó la máscara y puso un beso suave sobre sus labios―. Que no se te haga muy tarde, ya estoy cansado de escuchar que te pegue malas costumbres. Nos vemos en la noche―el pelinegro se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro y Kakashi quedó estático en su lugar.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? Hizo lo necesario para liberarse de alguna especie de genjutsu pero no daba resultados, suspiró levemente. El peligris tocó sus labios y sonrió sutilmente. Después pensaría en eso, por el momento tenía unos pancakes que comer.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído ^^ Espero que les haya gustado. Tal vez mucho más adelante incluya Mpreg, pero solo si encuentro una forma de meterlo, no me gusta forzar las cosas ni meter lo de donceles y eso .3./ lo veo muy forzado(?) Lo que sé es que quiero darle descendencia a Kakashi y Obito xDDD sino ahí veré como se la daré aunque sea con una adopción o algo, lo quiero es un mini Obito o Kakashi (?) o algo así

PD: ya sé que el cumpleaños de Kakashi fue el 15, pero las ganas de escribir me ganaron uwu/

 **Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi [chicoxchico]

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo la historia es de mi propiedad uwu

Disfruten~

* * *

" _ **Golpe"**_

Kakashi caminaba por la aldea con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Al parecer estaba en algún tipo de gejutsu o en un mundo paralelo. La primera opción era la más viable y la que más le preocupaba porque Konoha podía estar en peligro. Soltó un suspiro leve y siguió caminando por las calles de la villa observando y analizando. Después de comer y bañarse había notado inmediatamente que su cuerpo lucía más joven; además que parecía tener unas cicatrices que antes no tenía.

Hatake era un ninja de élite, por ello es que la información que le había soltado Obito de manera inocente era su mayor fuente de información en esos momentos; además que llevaba un buen rato observando su entorno para conseguir mayor información. Hasta el momento la aldea lucía igual que cuando tenía 27 años, en el monte de los Hokage solo habían cuatro rostros, lo que concordaba con lo que Obito había dicho de que hoy era su primer día como jounin-sensei del equipo 7. Se detuvo por un momento al recordar al equipo 7, lo había olvidado por completo. Se alzó de hombros y se dirigió a la academia a paso calmado, regresando saludos de forma perezosa de vez en cuando.

Cuando llegó a la academia se dirigió al salón donde sabía lo iban a estar esperando sus alumnos. Esta vez decidió regresarle a Naruto la broma que sabía le haría, hizo un clon para que tomara la forma de Kushina y la hizo caminar delante de él, cuando la puerta se abrió el borrador cayó sobre su clon en forma de Kushina. La risa de Naruto se congeló cuando vio a su madre llena de tiza y con una expresión de querer asesinar algo, Uzumaki perdió el color de una manera drástica.

―¿Mamá?...―preguntó vacilante y con una cara de terror.

―¡¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar hacer una broma así-ttebane?!―Kakashi ocultó la sonrisa dentro de su máscara al ver la gran actuación que estaba teniendo su clon. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Sakura y Sasuke lucían algo divertidos con la situación.

Eso era otra cosa que había notado, habían varias personas con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su ropa; además de los ninjas que pudo clasificar como la policía de Konoha. Al parecer no había ocurrido masacre del clan Uchiha por lo que Sasuke no lucía tan roto como en aquel entonces. Cuando vio que su clon ya se estaba acercando a un Naruto que no dejaba de temblar decidió dar por terminada la broma. Desvaneció el clon en una bomba de humo.

―¿Un clon de sombra?―preguntó Naruto extrañado.

Hatake sonrió levemente―. Eso pasa cuando le intentas hacer una broma a tu posible sensei, Naruto.

Uzumaki pareció realmente indignado―. ¡Usted es horrible, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Le diré a Obito-nii!

Antes de que Naruto pudiera seguir despotricando en contra del peliplateado Sasuke intervino.

―¿A qué se refiere con posible sensei, Kakashi-san?―Sasuke lo estaba observando de manera calculadora. Kakashi anoto eso, al parecer Sasuke también lo conocía, de Naruto era algo obvio tomando en cuenta que su padre había sido su maestro, pero, ¿Sasuke?

Haruno saltó en su asiento―. ¡Sasuke-kun tiene razón! ¿A qué se refiere con posible sensei?

El de la máscara sonrió―. Hablemos de eso en otro lugar. Vamos a la azotea.

Los recién graduados genin siguieron al hombre que no dejaba de pensar que todo eso le estaba haciendo daño. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, sus rodillas habían temblado cuando observó a Obito en la cocina. No se había sentido perturbado por el beso, claro que no, sería hipócrita hacer como si no lo supiera, había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar al respecto. Sabía que él estaba completamente…

―¡Kakashi-sensei diga algo!―observó a Naruto que lo había sacado de sus reflexiones internas y suspiró.

―Naruto y Sasuke me conocen, desgraciadamente―Sasuke le dio una mirada afilada y Naruto soltó un sonido indignado―. Pero ella no, así que me presentaré; yo soy Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan… no, no tengo ganas de decirles eso, mis sueños para el futuro…―quería seguir con la presentación que había hecho hace años, pero sin querer había pensado en Obito―no creo que les interese y acerca de mis pasatiempos, tengo muchos pasatiempos.

―¡¿Qué clase de presentación es esa?!―gritaron al unísono Sakura y Naruto.

Kakashi hizo un gesto vago con la mano―.No importa, que empiece Sasuke que es el que está más calmado. Digan su nombre, las cosas que le disgustan y gustan, sus sueños para el futuro y sus pasatiempos.

―Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me disgustan más cosas de las que me gustan, mi sueño para el futuro es ser el próximo jefe de la policía de Konoha y mis pasatiempos son entrenar con mi hermano mayor―Kakashi sonrió internamente, Sasuke estaba libre de odio y solo era un chico normal y amargado.

Hatake asintió―. La que sigue.

―Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y lo que me gusta es…―la pelirrosa le dio una mirada a Sasuke―el chico que me gusta es… y mi sueño para el futuro―la chica dejo salir una risa tonta mientras veía a Sasuke de nuevo.

Kakashi extrañó a la Sakura madura que conocía―. ¿Y lo que te disgusta?―preguntó con aburrimiento.

―Naruto―dijo sin vacilar mientras Naruto dejaba salir un gemido lastimero.

―Por último, Naruto.

El rubio asintió mientras tomaba la bandana entre sus manos―. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, papá escogió el nombre entonces mamá le dijo que usarán su apellido, me gusta el ramen y detesto esperar los tres minutos que se deben esperar en el ramen instantáneo, aunque también me gusta la comida de mi mamá…―dijo pensativamente―. Dentro de mis pasatiempos está probar distintos tipos de ramen con mi familia y también me gusta la jardinería―tanto Sasuke y Sakura parecieron algo sorprendidos al escuchar lo último―.Y mi sueño para el futuro es ser un gran Hokage, ¡Así las personas me dejaran de ver como el hijo del Hokage y seré reconocido!―terminó con una sonrisa.

Kakashi no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, si ese mundo fuera una realidad sería un buen lugar para vivir―. Mañana tendremos nuestra primera misión, lleguen al campo asignado y no coman.

―¿No comer?―preguntó Naruto.

El peligris sonrió―. Puede que vomiten si lo hacen―y desapareció.

* * *

Kakashi llevaba un rato caminando por la aldea hasta que llegó al hospital de Konoha, según lo que pensaba ahí debía estar Obito. Se detuvo por un momento en la entrada del lugar pensando si entraba o no hasta que sintió una fuerte palmada en el hombro lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarle un pulmón, se giró con el rostro desencajado topándose con el rostro sonriente de Tsunade, ¿qué demonios hacia Tsunade ahí?

―Así que vienes a ver al mocoso―la rubia lo dijo en un tono algo sugerente―. Ustedes no pueden estar separados por mucho rato―Senju soltó una carcajada mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo al hospital siendo seguida por Kakashi.

Hatake estaba alerta a cualquier cosa que dijera la rubia―. Supongo que es normal―por lo que notaba Obito y él eran pareja en ese genjutsu… Sintió una opresión fuerte en su pecho.

La rubia asintió aun con una sonrisa en el rostro―. Él realmente fue muy insistente para que viniera a Konoha a revisarte, fue una pequeña gran molestia a la que le patee el trasero muchas veces hasta que me convenció.

―Tengo poder de convencimiento, vieja― Obito llevaba una tabla de anotaciones en una mano; además de llevar una bata―. Hola Kakashi, no esperaba verte por aquí, ¿Cómo estuvo lo de Naruto?, ¿Sasuke sigue igual de amargado?

Tsunade también pareció curiosa al respecto―. Ese niño es una copia tuya, mocoso.

Obito frunció el ceño―. Ya tengo 27 años; además no tengo una obsesión con el ramen.

Tsunade sonrió burlona―. ¿Y los dulces?―Obito enrojeció levemente―. Eso mismo pensé, cuando estuvimos fuera de la aldea entrenando siempre terminabas comprando dulces.

Uchiha frunció el ceño y la señaló acusadoramente―. ¡Yo tenía que sacarte de bares con la ayuda de Shizune!

Tsunade hizo como si no lo estuviera escuchando―. Deberías calmarlo, Kakashi, en su estado no es muy bueno que ande alterándose.

Kakashi sintió cierto pánico―. ¿Su estado?

Senju sonrió malignamente―. Creo que arruine la sorpresa, me voy. Tengo mucho papeleo que hacer, esto de ser la directora del hospital cansa.

A Obito se le formo un tic en la ceja―. ¡Siempre somos Shizune y yo los que hacemos tu trabajo porque terminas borracha por ahí!―Tsunade se fue ignorando a Obito―. Es cierto, no te había dicho, ¿recuerdas lo de la prueba de chakra, el útero y las medicinas en las que trabajaba? Por fin lo logré, funcionó y estoy embarazado―Uchiha lucía realmente feliz, pero Kakashi solo sintió el golpe del piso al desmayarse.

¿Iba a ser padre? Lo mejor es que no recordaba ni siquiera las seguramente muy intensas noches de sexo desenfrenado.

* * *

Pues sí xDDD a la verga, metí Mpreg que será mejor explicado en el futuro ^^ Los invito a unirse al grupo KakaObi, link en mi profile~

 **Nanami off~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Espero que les guste.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico] Mpreg [hombres embarazados]

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia.

Disfruten~

* * *

" _ **Vida"**_

 _Kakashi abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir el leve olor a madera quemada, los rayos del sol dieron con fuerza contra sus pupilas. La garganta le estaba molestando un poco, pero no era nada grave. Los árboles se mecían con suavidad por la brisa, Hatake sonrió levemente al observar el cielo despejado que había en el exterior, parecía un buen día. Se trató de incorporar; pero todo le dolía como el infierno. Un quejido abandonó su garganta y eso fue más que suficiente para que la persona a su lado se despertara sobresaltada y cayera al piso. El peliplateado alzó una ceja divertido al escuchar el grito de dolor de Uchiha._

― _¿Estás bien, Obito?―preguntó con voz monótona Kakashi aunque por dentro se estuviera divirtiendo._

 _El pelinegro se puso de pie de un salto―. ¡Claro que estoy bien, B- Bakakashi! ―¿Eso había sido un tartamudeo? Y ¿era su idea o Obito estaba intentando no verlo?―. Además cállate, tú eres el que está mal―Uchiha adoptó una expresión preocupada al recordar todo y por fin se dignó a verlo._

― _¿En serio?―Kakashi miró su cuerpo y estaba bastante vendado. Entrecerró los ojos intentando hacer memoria de por qué estaba así, pero no recordaba bien._

 _El pelinegro se mordió el labio frustrado mientras apretaba los puños, pero antes de que dijera algo Rin ingresó a la habitación. Uchiha soltó un suspiro frustrado y se dejó caer en la silla en la que estaba sentado antes, Kakashi se sintió un poco desilusionado porque quería saber que tenía que decir el de ojos negros._

― _¡Kakashi, despertaste!―Nohara se acercó corriendo con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro._

 _Obito desvió la mirada cuando la castaña abrazó a Kakashi mientras esta dejaba salir algunas lágrimas, Hatake se sintió sobrecogido y solo atinó a dejar los brazos flojos a ambos lados de su cuerpo._

― _Iré a llamar al doctor―murmuró Uchiha sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Kakashi siguió con la vista al pelinegro hasta que este se perdió por la puerta._

 _Rin se separó de él limpiándose las lágrimas con una sonrisa en el rostro―. Me alegra que estés bien―Kakashi solo asintió levemente._

 _Obito regresó casi al instante con un doctor a su lado, el hombre tenía una expresión seria cuando ojeo su tablilla médica. Las manos del hombre se posaron con suavidad en la espalda del peligris y su expresión termino por endurecerse. Kakashi sintió el mal presentimiento alojarse en su vientre._

― _Lo siento, chico, pero tu cuerpo ya no está capacitado para seguir siendo un ninja―los ojos de Obito y Rin se abrieron sorprendidos, Kakashi por su parte se sintió algo perdido por un momento hasta que recordó que Obito seguía con vida._

― _Ya veo…―dijo con el mismo tono monótono de siempre._

 _El médico se sintió algo confundido antes las palabras calmadas del niño, normalmente había incredulidad y negación cuando soltaba algún veredicto como aquel―. Empezaras a tomar terapia física dentro de un tiempo para que tu cuerpo pueda realizar funciones normales. Tendrás una vida normal como un civil― Hatake asintió ante las indicaciones del hombre._

 _Rin tenía las manos en la boca, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y tenía la mirada algo llorosa. Obito apretó los dientes―. ¡Tiene que estar de broma! ¡Él no puede terminar así―Uchiha explotó, sus puños estaban apretados a ambos costados―. ¡Kakashi es un jodido genio!, él es el mejor shinobi que conozco después del sensei. Entonces… Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué habría de terminar así?!―Obito estaba fuera de sí, eso había sido su culpa―. En cambio yo… ¡No debiste salvarme! ¡Mi vida no importa porque…!―_

― _¡Tu vida me importa, Obito!― Kakashi tenía una mirada penetrante y había alzado la voz cosa rara en él. Uchiha se quedó en silencio sintiendo que los ojos empezaban a escocerle―. Te lo dije ese día―Kakashi desvió la mirada y suavizó su tono de voz―. Tú eres mi…_

― _¡No digas eso!―el pelinegro había empezado a llorar, se quitó las lágrimas con frustración. Obito saltó por la ventana con rapidez y se perdió de la vista de todos. Kakashi solo suspiró por la testarudez del otro._

 _El médico se pasó una mano por el cuello―. Me voy, intenta descansar―el hombre se fue por la puerta dejando a Kakashi y a Rin._

* * *

 _Obito se puso de frente al médico deteniéndolo― ¿En verdad no hay nada que se pueda hacer?―preguntó con la voz apagada._

 _El hombre suspiró―. Ya no hay nada que mis colegas o yo podamos hacer, pero…_

― _¿Pero?―Uchiha alzó la vista esperanzado._

― _Tsunade Senju tal vez pueda hacer algo, sin embargo ella dejo la aldea hace como un año. Es una de los tres legendarios Sannin de Konoha―expuso el médico._

 _Una sonrisa se empezó a formar en el rostro del pelinegro―. ¡Está bien, muchas gracias, señor!― Uchiha se fue corriendo del hospital, tenía que pensar como encontrar a esa mujer "No te preocupes, Bakakashi, no dejaré que dejes de ser un ninja. Lo juro"_

* * *

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el rostro preocupado de Obito― ¿Estas bien? Te desmayaste.

Kakashi asintió algo desorientado, ¿Qué fue eso de antes? ¿Un sueño?―. No deberías preocupar tanto a alguien embarazado, típico de hombres―Tsunade tenía el rostro apoyado en la palma de la mano.

¿Embarazado?―. Yo sigo siendo un hombre―Uchiha suspiró levemente.

―Oh cierto, es solo que como tienes un útero y un bebé creciendo ahí, lo había olvidado―la rubia hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano y el pelinegro la miró asesinamente.

¿Útero? ¿Bebé?... Kakashi tragó grueso al recordar por qué se había desmayado―. Obito…―lo llamó con suavidad―. Estás embarazo, ¿verdad?―preguntó tentativamente, eso era imposible, no había posibilidad que algo así pudiera ser verdad. Ese genjutsu acababa de perder credibilidad, pero aun así…

Obito lo miró incrédulo―. ¿Te desmayaste por eso? Joder, Bakakashi―Uchiha suspiró frustrado sentándose a su lado―. Mientras no me salgas con que ya no quieres el bebé todo está bien―Kakashi pudo ver el miedo en la mirada del pelinegro; además tenía cierta mirada asesina sobre él por parte de Tsunade.

Hatake negó con suavidad y puso su mano izquierda sobre la derecha del pelinegro―. No es eso, es solo que no esperaba que fuera tan…―su mente colapsó justo en ese momento.

―Rápido, ni yo―aceptó el pelinegro dejando salir una risa leve―. El primer intentó y funcionó.

―Por algo fuiste mi alumno―Tsunade se puso de pie ante el llamado en la puerta―. Adelante.

―¡Tsunade-sama, llegaron los resultados para que los revisen usted y Obito!―Shizune apareció con una sonrisa por la puerta con unos pergaminos en las manos. Kakashi siguió con la mirada la vista de Shizune que fue a parar a sus manos, no supo por qué, pero apretó un poco el agarre sobre la mano de Obito. La pelinegra desvió la mirada―. Los espero en la sala―dijo para marcharse algo apurada.

La rubia suspiró levemente―. Bueno, ya oíste, Obito. Ya hablarán ustedes dos mejor más tarde.

Uchiha se puso de pie deshaciendo el agarre en sus manos―. Nos vemos después, Kakashi.

―Espera, Obito―Hatake detuvo el avance del ojinegro quien se giró curioso a verlo―. No te esfuerces mucho por el bebé―mencionó avergonzado, sintiendo todo eso tan jodidamente raro e irreal.

―No tienes ni que decirlo, Bakakashi―mencionó Obito mostrando todos sus dientes en una sonrisa hermosa―. Nos vemos en la noche y cierra mi oficina con seguro cuando te vayas―el pelinegro se fue al lado de Tsunade que le daba miradas burlonas.

Kakashi suspiró levemente al ver como cerraban la puerta, se acomodó mejor en la camilla en la que estaba sentado y ojeo la habitación en la que se encontraba; era de un color crema y con unos estantes repletos de libros. Lo pensó un poco y tras cerciorarse que no iban a regresar empezó a revisar con rapidez todo, se dirigió al escritorio y empezó a abrir cajón tras cajón hasta que encontró lo que parecía ser un libro de anotaciones. Lo abrió con cuidado tras asegurarse que no tuviera algún sello o algo parecido, casi se quedó sin aliento al ver el título de la primera hoja.

" _Trasplante de útero"_

" _El trasplante de útero de una mujer muerta a una mujer infértil o que sufra de daño uterino es posible, hasta el momento no se han realizado ningún tipo de trasplante de este tipo porque es considerado innecesario, pero sé que realmente importante…"_

Kakashi paseó su mirada por las hojas leyendo cada uno de los apuntes que hacía Obito, algunos eran bastantes personales, pero igualmente todos tocaban el punto, más bien era como una especie de bitácora, así que la verdadera investigación debía estar mejor resguardada.

" _El primer trasplante ha sido exitoso y los medicamentos para que el cuerpo no rechace el útero van a la perfección… Tsunade me dijo algo de que a este paso sería bastante posible un embarazo masculino, sé que lo dice porque me gustan los niños y para intentar avergonzarme; pero a decir verdad la posibilidad no es tan lejana… El cuerpo del hombre y la mujer no son tan diferentes. Es cierto que la mujer posee la vasculatura necesaria para alimentar de sangre el útero, ligamentos pélvicos que lo sustentan, una vagina y un cuello uterino, así como las hormonas naturales para la implantación y regulación del embarazo; pero a un hombre se le podía implantar uno, los problemas hormonales se solucionarían con una terapia hormonal para apagar la testosterona e introducir progesterona y estrógenos necesarios para preparar el útero._

 _Además los ligamentos de la pelvis son lo bastantes fuertes para sostener un útero, el chakra también serviría para fijarlo mejor; también la irrigación de sangre no es tampoco un problema, se podría unir a una arteria principal como la ilíaca interna… Joder, lo acabo de plantear todo. Mañana hablaré con Tsunade acerca de esto."_

Kakashi sintió como su corazón pulso nervioso, todo eso sonaba tan real que lo podía creer, era bastante factible. Cada hueco vacío había sido rellenado, apretó el librio sintiéndose algo shockeado. Entonces Obito en verdad estaba…

―¿Todavía no te has ido?―Obito lo estaba observando con curiosidad desde la puerta.

―Estaba pensando en esperarte―el pelinegro alzó una ceja―. Está bien, me quede leyendo y se me fue el tiempo―Hatake alzó su libro de color naranja.

Obito frunció el ceño―. ¿No puedes dejar esos libros de mala muerte? Jodido pervertido en el que te convertiste.

A Kakashi por cierta razón le dio gracia el comentario―. Es bastante útil para cuando hacemos el…―Hatake no tuvo tiempo de evitar la tabla de anotaciones que se estrelló contra su cara.

Pero, aun así valió la pena cuando vio el rostro sonrojado de Obito―. Vayamos a casa―el pelinegro le ofreció la mano a Kakashi quien no dudo en tomarla. El cielo estaba oscurecido y los faros brillaban iluminando el camino. La mano de Obito se sentía tan cálida y él ya no sabía si lo que estaba viviendo era un infierno o un paraíso porque a fin de cuentas, en algún momento, abandonaría ese genjutsu.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído y aunque no lo crean, busque información real, así que sí. El embarazo masculino no es algo muy lejano, incluso doctores expresan que es algo totalmente factible, pero si bastante polémico (?) Dejare ciertas cosas para que se ubiquen con algunos terminos por si no lo saben:

 **Vasculatura:** referencia a canales sanguíneos.

 **Progesterona:** Hormona sexual que segrega el ovario femenino y la placenta, y que tiene la función de preparar el útero para la recepción del huevo fecundado.

 **Estrogenos:** Los estrógenos son hormonas sexuales esteroideas de tipo femenino principalmente, producidos por los ovarios, la placenta durante el embarazo y, en menores cantidades, por las glándulas adrenales.

 **Ilíaca interna:** también conocida como hipogástrica es una arteria que se distribuye hacia las paredes y vísceras de la pelvis, la región glútea, los órganos genitales y la cara interna del muslo.

*Por cierto hice un one-shot de Kakashi recibiendo el año nuevo (?) por si quieren leerlo solo se meten a mi profile .3./ Gracias!

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
